PARTENAIRES
by L.Kitsune
Summary: HPDM Pres-Slash. Potter et Malfoy sont aurors. Partenaires. Moment de gêne pour Potter.


**Avertissement **: les personnages tels que Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, et Ron Weasley, etc, appartiennent à J.K.R. Les personnages, Rudie Mégane et l'Auror chef Bhrogar m'appartienne.

**Avertissement 2 :** Pres-slash entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

**Avertissement 3** : L'histoire se suffit à elle même, mais elle pourrait avoir une suite.

* * *

*  
_Me voilà de nouveau en disgrâce_  
_Ça me revient toujours en pleine face_  
_Cette attitude que je fais mine d'adopter_  
_Pour un amour dont je cherche à me libérer_  
_J'essaie de tuer cette chanson_  
_Qui sonne faux sur tous les tons_  
_Et là, la température monte_

_Pas facile de réconcilier_  
_La personne que je suis aujourd'hui_  
_Avec l'enfant blessé_  
_Qui se terre dans mon esprit_

_Respirer sous l'eau_  
_Je sors prendre un peu l'air_  
_Je veux voir se lever un jour nouveau_  
_Je sors prendre un peu l'air_  
_Marre de ce carnage_  
_Je sors prendre un peu l'air_  
_Y'a trop longtemps que je suis à flot_

_Je roule mon égo_  
_Car j'ai personne à mes côtés_  
_Ça devient compliqué de se justifier_  
_J' vais pas tarder à finir dans le fossé_  
_Mes faiblesses ont été mises à nu_  
_Des gens s'arrêtent pour regarder_  
_Mais c'est juré, on m'y reprendra plus_

_Pas facile de réconcilier_  
_La personne que je suis aujourd'hui_  
_Avec l'enfant blessé_  
_Qui se terre dans mon esprit_  
_Respirer sous l'eau_  
_Je sors prendre un peu l'air_  
_Marre de ce carnage_

* * *

**PARTENAIRES**

Rudie Mégane observait du coin de l'œil. Naturellement, toutes les nouvelles recrues passaient par ce stade. Le partenariat insolite attirait les regards, certains envieux, intéressés, même les méprisants.

Il attirait tout. Les vieux comme les plus jeunes, tous voulaient toucher cette lumière, effleurer cette popularité, cette sensualité que dégageait ce couple d'Auror.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Deux personnes complètement antagoniste. Une personne saine d'esprit ne les aurai jamais mit ensemble sur les affaires criminelles. Mais contre toute attente, le chef Bhrogar avait décidé de cette étrange association.

Tout le monde avait comprit, ou crut comprendre, que Malfoy était censé calmer la fougue et l'insouciance pour le danger de Potter par son coté cérébral et rusé. Il était aussi vrai que Potter devait garder un œil sur le fils des Malfoy, ex-mangemorts. Chacun avait rouspété, crié, mais ils n'avaient pas pu faire changer d'avis l'Auror en chef.

Potter et Malfoy étaient partenaires depuis cinq mois. Skeeters s'était enfin calmée, les journaux tendaient à une paix relative, certains bornés continuait à les pourchasser en quête de l'info, d'une histoire exceptionnelle à exposer au public.

Certains titres étaient aller jusqu'à dire que Harry Potter était devenu un traître, qu'une machination contre la société sorcière et le ministère était imminente, dirigé conjointement par Malfoy, et Potter. Certains dirent qu'il était la réincarnation de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le ministère mit les choses au clair, un peu tard pensa Mégane, pour calmer la paranoïa des journaux. Mais, Mégane le savait, ce battage médiatique avait bien aidé l'Auror en chef dans sa quête à contraindre Potter à obéir aux ordres et à descendre sa popularité.

Alors que la plupart des Aurors pensaient que le partenariat allait éclater sous la pression médiatique, les choses s'inversèrent : Potter et Malfoy semblaient s'être rapprochés, unis face à l'adversité ils avaient approfondis leur relation.

Bien que la méfiance ne soit pas complètement partie des deux regards, ils avaient apprit à se faire mutuellement confiance, assez pour se battre contre un ennemi commun.

Alors tout changea. Du moins aux yeux de Mégane, elle n'avait pas demandé aux autres s'ils voyaient la même chose qu'elle, cela aurai été malvenu et sujet aux rumeurs, rumeurs qui auraient filé aux oreilles des journalistes.

Leurs paroles, leurs disputes semblaient être toujours les mêmes, laissant entendre toute leurs incompréhension face à l'un et l'autre, incompréhension liée à leurs origines respectives, sang-pur et sang mêlé.

Leurs corps laissaient entendre un tout autre langage.

Le corps de l'un répondait à l'autre, inconsciemment, comme si l'esprit et le corps étaient dissociés du reste. Mégane avait bien vu, lorsque Potter recherchait Malfoy des yeux, son corps tendu tout en muscle, s'affaissait, rassuré une fois que le partenaire apparaissait dans le champs de sa vision.

Malfoy laissait toujours un œil sur Potter lorsque celui ci lui tournait le dos. Il mettait souvent sa main sur son épaule , un geste de nature assez possessive, selon Mégane. Potter laissait reposer son corps sur son partenaire, en réponse.

Quand ils étaient assis comme maintenant, leurs jambes se frôlaient, restaient un moment l'une contre l'autre avant de bouger à nouveau.

Leurs visages cependant montraient un tout autre discours. Potter avait les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée et prêt à se mettre dans une position défensive, la colère lui avait rougi les joues et ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme bien connue.

Malfoy se tenait détendu dans son siège, le visage neutre mais Mégane pouvait le voir, après tous ces mois d'observations consciencieuses, l'amusement dans son regard et une pointe d'exaspération.

- " Il en est hors de question. Potter."

- " Écoute Malfoy, je suis un grand garçon, majeur et vacciné, je peux très bien aller interroger un témoin sans que tu me colle !"

- " Attends que je revienne. Dans deux heures, c'est pas la fin du monde, non ?"

- " Je suis un Auror, je -"

- " Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dès que je suis absent, il t'arrive toujours des ennuis !"

Congestionné, rouge et grimaçant, Potter semblait être sur le point de non retour.

- " Mais je vais juste interroger une vieille dame, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dans la forêt interdite, Merde !"

Mégane retint un ricanement. Un rire dans la salle retentit puis se tût aussitôt sous le regard glacial de Malfoy.

La sur-protection qu'exerçait Malfoy sur son partenaire était plus que légitime sachant toutes les emmerdes que Potter avaient amené dans le service, mais de là à s'afficher devant tout les regards pour une chose si bête ? Mégane était sur le cul. Le grand et implacable Malfoy, laissait enfin entrevoir son coté humain. Sérieusement, en regardant dans les yeux verts de son coéquipier, il laissa entendre :

- " Même une vieille dame peut être dangereuse, dans notre métier, surtout quand il s'agit de toi Harry. Tu m'attends deux heures. Je viendrai avec toi. Après."

Sur cette phrase, il se leva avec l'élégance de ceux qui ont en eux le sang-pur, parti dans un bruissement de cape, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter, bouche bée, les joues rouges.

Un grand rouquin éclata de rire, et vint lui frapper l'épaule.

- " Merci Ron Weasley, grommela Potter, pour cette démonstration de soutient moral."

L'Auror Weasley lui lança un clin d'œil et se remit à son travail.

Mégane regarda la paperasse qu'elle avait à terminer. Soupira. Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à Potter, et sourit.

Harry Potter avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

=)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette courte histoire ! (il y aura peut être une suite).

* Paroles traduites de la chanson de Placebo, Breathe Underwater.


End file.
